


Трещина

by Amorph



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том испытывает на себе чувства и страхи Локи. Крис его успокаивает и жалеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трещина

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476551) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



Если быть с собой откровенным, Крис всегда в глубине души знал, что когда-нибудь Том сломается. Брана требовал от он все большего и большего, заставлял углубляться в мысли Локи, испытывать его боль и принимать ее на себя. Конечно, Крис замечал, как серьезно Том относится к его требованиям.

И когда его персонаж доигрался с манией величия и встретился с последствиями своих действий, Том совершенно очевидно почувствовал его страх и обиду, как свои собственные. Он не прибегал к методу Станиславского, но при этом прекрасно знал, что думает Локи, поэтому ему так хорошо удавалось играть бога обмана. И Крис, если честно, не завидовал его способности так сильно вживаться в образ.

Том быстро закончил свои сцены за полчаса до конца дня, пока его срыв не стал всем заметен. Все остальные в команде благодарили друг друга за хорошую работу, но от взгляда Криса не укрылось, что руки Тома слегка дрожат. Да, едва заметно, но говоря при этом о его шатком состоянии. Обычно, когда предстояло снимать сцену с озлобленным и яростным Локи, Том и сам немного раздражался, но сейчас на его лице застыл шок, даже страх. Он побледнел, а глаза были широко распахнуты.

Зная, что сейчас Тому больше всего необходимо побыть одному, Крис увел его с гнетущей огромной съемочной площадки в уединенную костюмерную.  Здесь легко можно было скрыться среди вешалок с  куртками и рубашками, хотя полностью они от посторонних глаз не загораживали. Да и не то чтобы это что-то значило, увидь их кто-нибудь здесь.

\- Прости, - выдавил Том и в ту же секунду разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Криса, тихо сотрясаясь от слез. – Прости, я  не могу…

\- Не волнуйся, - ответил Крис, крепко обняв Тома. Он бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы тот не плакал, но в данном случае правильнее было дать волю эмоциям. Его совсем не волновало, что Том оставлял на костюме Тора мокрые пятна.

\- Я просто… - Том зло сжимал и разжимал кулаки, - Я хочу, чтобы у него все было хорошо, хочу, чтобы Локи был спасен, но не могу ему помочь. И это все так глупо, ведь он даже не настоящий… Черт!

Он резко замолчал и яростно ударил Криса в грудь кулаком, потом отодвинулся из его объятий и вытер глаза, то всхлипывая из жалости к Локи, то рыча от злости на самого себя. У Криса возникло такое чувство, словно он усмирял не человека, а дикое животное, он осторожно произнес:

\- Всегда можно придумать для него хороший конец. Сделаем вид, что Джосс не настоящий, а мы знаем, как все было на самом деле.

\- И как же?

Крис обычно не много читал о своих героях, предпочитая подстраиваться по ходу съемок, но кое-что он все-таки знал наверняка:

\- Тор никогда не бросит Локи.

Том снова потер глаза, кожа у которых выглядела красной и припухшей. Он хотя бы перестал плакать.

\- Локи не примет его. Он ведь винит Тора во всем, даже в грехах отца, во всех своих бедах… - Том снова зло нахмурился на мгновение и затем произнес расслабленно: - Ты думаешь, Локи заслуживает спасения?

\- Не знаю, - Крис улыбнулся. – Ну, подумаешь, убил восемьдесят человек. Он же бог!

Том рассмеялся, шмыгнул носом, и Крис заулыбался еще шире. Том не часто терял свой приличный вид, и  приятно было знать, что он, как и все люди, в такие моменты выглядел паршиво. Ну, объективно, паршиво, для Криса он по-прежнему был Томом.

\- Он заслужил еще один шанс, - заключил Том, кивнув сам себе, - шанс быть любимым.

То, что произошло через мгновение, не было ничьей виной. Крис хотел его обнять, а Том выбрал не самый удачный момент снова «стать» Локи. Как бы то ни было, первый поцелуй получился скомканным и неловким, не представляющим интересного зрелища.

\- Эмм, - протянул Том.

Но никто из них не сказал, что все это плохая идея.

А так как Крис был слишком удивлен, чтобы ответить что-нибудь членораздельное, Том решил снова его поцеловать, в этот раз осторожно и нерешительно. Крис первым поддался и приоткрыл губы. Это был просто поцелуй, ничего больше, никакой драмы.  Поцелуй – влажный, сильный, кожа к коже и скольжение языка.

Крис не мог не заметить, каким горячим был Том после своего срыва, как невероятно пах, как еле слышно застонал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И все это было просто крышесносным.

Крис отстранился, слизнул вкус языка Тома со своих губ и попытался что-то сказать, но удалось лишь улыбнуться.

\- Прости за истерику, - сказал Том, утерев лицо рукавом, и одернул одежду. – Мне нужно переодеться.

Крис взглянул ему вслед и в последнюю секунду поддался порыву:

\- Я сегодня вечером свободен, если, ну… Хочешь пиво?

Том замер и посмотрел через плечо, губы дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Американское пиво?

\- Да иди ты, - фыркнул Крис, - Я тоже имею понятие о вкусе.

Том кивнул, улыбка смягчилась.

\- До вечера, значит.

 

Возвращаясь в свою квартиру, Крис подумал, что стоит купить не только пиво. Может быть это и было слишком самонадеянно с его стороны, но от того поцелуя и улыбки Тома некоторые части тела проявили особый интерес. Это что-то да значило!

Один голос в его голове зудел о том, что это может оказаться ошибкой, но другой голос, громкий и радостный, напоминал о том, как Том тихо стонал в его объятиях.

Крису не терпелось узнать, какие еще звуки могут срываться с его губ.


End file.
